


Emerald Eyes

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, seriously pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impromptu "fashion show" turns into something much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> And getting back to the way I feel,  
> your honest words are my only real thing.  
> Emerald eyes is a mystery;  
> You’re my place of serenity.  
> ~'Emerald Eyes'

"Do you really think it looks good on me?"

Harry did a little twirl in front of the mirror, jacket flaring slightly as he spun. Draco, lying on his stomach on Harry's bed, chin cupped in one hand, smiled as he watched.

"You're such a whore for compliments, Potter."

Harry bristled slightly. "Am not!"

"You are too, Potter, and you know it!"

"Just answer the question, Malfoy, does it look good or not?"

There was a pause as Draco crawled on all fours to the edge of the bed, swung his legs over the side and rose to his feet in that fluid way that only he had, that smooth movement that was pure grace in motion, that movement that Harry had come to love. Draco stalked over to Harry, pacing in circles about him while Harry stood nervously at attention. "…well?" he demanded.

"Looks fucking brilliant, Potter, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Well…" Harry was disappointed. "…not quite."

Draco smiled. "It looks lovely, Harry."

Harry smiled in relief. "Really?"

Draco shook his head, smile widening. "Truly," he said, reaching out and running his hands over Harry's shoulders to smooth down the soft green fabric. "…brings out the green in your eyes…makes them sparkle…like emeralds."

Harry's face flushed and he ducked his head to hide the embarrassed and pleased smile that he couldn't have suppressed otherwise. He stared at the Slytherin Team Jacket that Draco had insisted he try on. Brilliant green with the Slytherin house logo on the left breast and the word "SEEKER" emblazoned across the back. Though he had one of his own (red and gold, naturally), Harry had instantly fallen in love with the coat. "Y'know which part I like best?"

"No, which?"

Harry took Draco's hand and placed it flat-palmed against the right side of his chest. "This." And Draco found his fingers tracing over the slightly raised letters embroidered there, letters that spelled out simply "Draco." He ran his fingertips lightly over the rough thread and couldn't suppress a smile. Leaning forwards, he kissed Harry gently, a sweet, chaste kiss.

"I wish you could wear that jacket everywhere," he whispered. "I wish I could see you in it every day, see the way your eyes sparkle, the way everyone would look at you and know that you're mine…see them watching you jealously."

"Me too," Harry said softly. "But not for those reasons. I wish I could wear it…because…" He found it incredibly hard to put the feeling into words.

"…because?"

"…because it's yours," Harry finished awkwardly. "And I love you."

A small smile broke across Draco's face, the emotion so real and raw and honest that Harry felt like crying. Leaning forwards, Draco kissed Harry again. "I love you too," he whispered, trembling fingers clutching the front of the jacket as he pulled Harry closer. "I love you, too."

Soon afterwards, everyone questioned Draco's missing team jacket, which had up until then been a symbol of immense pride for him, but when asked, a harsh and sarcastic retort would be the only answer given. No one ever found out what had happened to it, or why one could often catch a glimpse of brilliant emerald green peeking out the collar of Harry's school robes…and if anyone suspected the truth then they certainly didn't utter their thoughts aloud.

 

**-fin-**


End file.
